


love's honor among thieves

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Chasing, Gun Violence, Guns, Hell Johan, Hospital Records, Johan's Mom, Killings, Kisses, Lies, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Illness, Murder, No Duels, Romance, Sadism, Shooting, Short One Shot, Smoking, Some Humor, Swearing, darkspiritshipping - Freeform, did, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Patient N41. ID:10418302Name: Judai YukiDate: 20xx
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	love's honor among thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madicham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/gifts).

> exchange fic n1, for Madicham that requested darkspirit. Agreed word count was 5k give or take, but I expanded a little further on that so lucky you eheheh. anyway, I really, really hope you like this as I challenged myself with an au even and tried to hit all of your preferences at once
> 
> also @readers please keep in mind that the plot of this fic isn't fully developed (written) so think of it as like, one scene of one big thing and let your imagination fill in the missing parts without asking too many questions
> 
> leggo

“More wine, Mr. Andersen?”

A sway of hand was all the butler received, taking the glass and removing it from the fine table.

“We’re leaving,”

The teal-haired bluenette in a suit spoke out, echoing with the clanks of heels outside of the mansion. Behind him, a few of the fellow black-suited guards trailed behind. Stern, steady, _armed. _Guns hidden and loaded underneath the fancy outfits, wireless chips and microphones equipped behind and around.

The perfect mafia guard unit.

“…Hm…” And the carefree voice echoed to himself in the limousine, the serving inside the car responding to him.

“You know where it is?” A _tap _happened for the driver to hear.

“The Grand Summit Credence, sire?” An immediate response followed back, but the male only sighed.

_Debating. _

“…No,” A hesitant mumble. “Drive to the institution clinic first,”

“As you wish. Should I tell other uni—”

“They’re going with the original plan. Stick to the bank,”

“Yes sir,”

Fingers let go of the screen device and voice exhaled once more, leaning back on the rich material of the car and reaching inside his attire's pocket.

“...Judai Yuki, huh…”

_'Tobacco’ _The small box said as orange eyes scanned it over. Such pointless, unnecessary poison, yet he was no better than the rest of addicts.

“The criminal with a dark past. We've played this game for so long now,” A _flick _of the lighter clicked in the silent vehicle, the blackened window opening as fingers pressed it. “…Heh,”

Smoke flew out into the wind at the exhale, menacing eyes staring deep into the night through their sunglasses. So many thoughts rummaged through, but the man found no care in them; nothing but anticipation at the upcoming… _test. _Somehow, wearing the name he wielded, having it known by many politicians and feared by every single one of them, not even being a mafia boss could give the expensive man an eager smile, a _thrilling _sensation of excitement as this.

Sure, they would rob a bank, kill a few citizens, shed blood, silently assassinate those who dared question his morals and lighting up another cigarette, be done and over with.

A _usual _routine for that name; Johan Andersen.

But this? This one was…

“You _will _give me what I want. I'll dig out your dirty little secret_... Judai,"_

Of course he would. There was _nothing _he couldn’t do in the country. In _other, _countries. Las Vegas obeyed his calls; the casinos played for _him, _they all gambled their lives away under those shining bright eyes watching. Maybe one could get more, but for now, there was another more…

Important wouldn’t quite cut it; perhaps, ‘_less fucking boring’ _reason served a better purpose of saying it?

“Fuckin’ politics…”

Paper this, kill that, sign this, kill some more and relish in the bloodshed. All of it can wait. For now, it was _his _turn to gamble some. No man was an exception. But was that all there was to it? Wasn’t life a game of being on top of the food chain?

Because when you were, _then what?_

Then, you drove to a mental institution and dug up medical intel on _another _criminal that was just as fucked up as you; if not more.

That last theory would be answered soon enough.

“Mr. Andersen, we’ve arrived,”

The unfinished smoke just as so flew out through the car window, bright eyes taking a moment to look at the building in question and exit his transportation.

“So we have…” Johan mused to himself, now fully taking in where they were and what certainly awaited him inside.

A couple of obstacles at best; as he was very much illegally going to _look _at the documents in question. But that’s where the power of being a criminal came in, didn’t it?

“Let’s go,”

His voice ordered and the singular escort, whom was also his driver, followed behind.

With a little less than a polite knock on the door, the two men in black entered inside, orange gaze inspecting the reception area through their specs as the only sound in the muted place was a _pop _of a the blunette’s chewing gum.

“What the fuck died in this shithole?”

White. So, _so _much white. Walls, covers, papers, everything just bleached the entire area in its sickness. A veil of death; where its residents died and innocent were driven mad.

A mental hospital, like any other.

“And the damn smell too...!”

Complaints came as they went, not that anyone had ever dared say a thing in response. But as footsteps went, a voice behind the receptionist table spoke out.

“We aren’t an incense facility, we’re a hospital. Now try not wasting_ more_ of my time and tell me why you're here,”

Apparently, anyone but this woman.

Johan just laughed.

“Ah, grumpy old nurses. You hags never kept your tongue! Glad I get to see it first hand,”

The male circled around the table, lowly leaning on it with the elbow to face the female better.

“Smokin’ allowed?”

“No-“

Not that the answer mattered, fog was already up and running in the air.

“Too bad,”

Johan blew a puff in the other's face, the mist swirling to reveal an unphased expression as his fingers mildly lowered his sunglasses.

“You’re-!”

“—Johan Andersen. Hard to say it was a pleasure,”

He was aware of the power behind that name. Behind the _title_. And now, she did too. Learned who he_ was._

“P-please, I’m sorry—!”

A wave of hand to be silenced was all the motion given, her captor making some distance again.

“Judai Yuki, his stationed room number,”

The woman quickly rummaged through the files, folders, documents and papers alike; all out of fear of her life. Such obvious panic, yet the latter remained with a blank face and wondering thoughts. Her alerted state; every record falling through the shaking fingers, his choking air of the cigarette just as quickly flowing by.

Suddenly, she stopped, and the orange gaze shifted in said direction, eyebrow lifted.

“That it?”

A stocked pile of a few papers clipped together. Nothing unusual; nothing _too _confidential.

“Yes… Please, I won’t tell the police...”

“Oh, _please _don’t tell me that’s the best you got?!”

Voice _laughed. _Expression full of faces; - _joys _of _hunt _before the _kill. _

“Look there,” The table creaked once again as weight leaned on it, fingers grasping the poor woman’s chin and forcing her towards the wall camera. “Smile to the cops,”

Whimpers, shudders, even mild tears in that frightful expression. All had the same, all _did _the same. Begged for mercy, frozen in pleas of forgiveness.

Another victim was no different.

He let go, hand snatching the paper and key as the ashes of a smoke peppered on the floor and heeled shoes echoed in the hallway towards the given number.

“Don't worry, I’ll be sure to give the precious '_order enforcement' _your goodbyes!”

The spat mockery was last to be heard in the silent building of empty souls, another one to join them with a loud bang of a pulled trigger. Murder or _law?_ It stopped mattering. _He _was the premise, the one who caused judgement day. And after another cast charge, the guard made done quickly caught up as well.

In front of which was a dull-looking door. Indifferent than the rest, not even standing out considering whom it kept. A boring showcase and a boring entrance, fingers pulled it open with the key to step inside.

“Empty!”

Johan spoke to no one In particular, not expecting different yet somehow, something inside still _anticipated. _An excitement crushed, but not for long.

“Keep ‘em out. Don’t want too many dead bodies so soon,”

“Yes Sir,”

Given the command, the man took a hold of his position while the room was rummaged through. Not many things held it, and the bluenette knew it was only a matter of pulling the right drawer.

This and that and;

“There we go,”

More paper in it, clipped to the rest now as the exhaling male could finally read through it all.

“Let’s see now…”

All of it expected, information about a hospitalized patient like none other. Medication, therapy, causes, previous symptoms, all of which he knew. He just needed one specific intel. One that was the _trigger. _

_Patient N41. ID:10418302 _

_Name: Judai Yuki_

_Date: 20xx_

_Subject has arrived after an accident in Manhattan with severe case of PTSD, reasons believing to be related to other issues diagnosed. Patient has been given therapy, suggested counseling in prison twice a week. _

_Date: 20xx _

_Due to severe cases of injuries as reported by the penitentiary law enforcement, treatment has been marked necessary before subject has any further access with the rest of the prisoners. Other captives stationed report extreme cases of violence, isolation, and a sense of dread in the air when around the other._

_Date: 20xx_

_Further reports have shown the patient suffering from unrelated illness unnoticed before. Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) that occur in extreme cases of stress and anxiety in most people. Causes for it currently remain unknown. _

_Date: 20xx _

_As the government enforced the hospital hand over the male in question, we have no further relation to patient N41. ID:10418302. Last of the analysis regarding him should come in a few days. Reports will be finalized with it. _

_Finalization: Via further investigation, subject’s illness has been shown act up most commonly in relation when exposed to …_

“Jackpot!”

Once intel hit the orange eyes, Johan curved his lips to a smile. After years of searching, _studying, _the sacred document holding what he craved for was exposed to him. Those many times the brunette was stalked, few moments he infiltrated the hospital in search of knowing, kidnapping, _experimenting _for _that _and now… it all appeared so very pointless.

A laughing matter when all he had to do was—

“Sire, the target is moving,”

The male shifted his head.

“To the bank?”

“Yes. Should I tell the remaining units to engage?”

“No. They’re on standby to follow him until I get there,"

The guard nodded and both men were on the move. Strolling back through the hospital, passing by all the cameras; - the _people_ that gathered around the nurse’s dead body. All so normally, ever so casually. Their widened eyes of shock and terror not even worthy of one glance behind.

The rich black limousine was already opened via the automatic system, slamming shut as soon as it was filled and all of the car lights lit up.

“Hurry the _fuck _up!”

His guardsman at front was threatened, and with no disobedience allowed, the pedal in the car stepped to the max and the black vehicle drove at full speed. Passing all rules and laws of riding, not even other honks audible in the equipped material inside. Each wild turn only served as a reminder for the male make preparations; one click of a button and the exterior extended to present every legal and illegal weapon stationed. Guns, bombs, knives and technical equipment alike; - it was _all _there, in the back.

Face could only grin at small package stationed with. _'In case_', as they said. Palm reached to grab the necessities of the plan; a couple of _this_ and some of _that_ and the suit perfectly covered everything out of public eyes.

None would suspect a thing! Never did. A perfect wolf among the lambs.

Except the insanely eye-catching blue hair which ruined that plan a few times.

For a moment, the topic struck a debate, but the entire thing was soon dropped when the car hit the breaks and a monitor signaled a voice of their arrival.

Door opened and the armed male stepped outside; eyeing the one large building taking up his vision. The filthy and corrupt moneybag he _almost _controlled. Almost being the keyword – as the preferred method of choice was often face-front destruction than behind the scenes control.

Hopefully this time, it would be less explosive. 

“Where is he?”

Voice spoke to the concealed microphone.

_“Front wing, large hooded coat, armed,” _

“Ah, dressed up nicely for the occasion didn’t he! Wanted to look good for me,”

Lips chuckled to himself and a few subtle motions ordered the men around. From the singular guard to the hidden snipers on the buildings; all placed in their respective positions and the mafia leader let his boots echo a first step through the door. Lethality; _checked. _

Cameras followed his position and the supposed _guards _at front let him pass. Further in front was a large hall leading many stairs and ways. From the checkups, to credits, to _whatever the fuck _all banks held.

Money;

That’s all even the powerful man knew and that’s all one pretty much _needed _to know. And of course, where the _front wing _was, seeing how that perfectly dressed brunette wanted to blend in. 

Letting his thoughts aimlessly wonder, feet proceeded towards the route of the main hall, passing through the areas without too many glances as the line in front was taken into view.

A big one; many people waiting in it. Unsurprising, seeing how it _was _a bank, but in reality, not even that played a factor to the teal-haired male. He stepped a few feet closer, eyeing each and every person until the one fitting of the description was spotted.

One of the first in the line too. In fact, it was almost his turn.

_Shame. _

Johan walked closer, bypassing all the people he was cutting as their complaints were shut with a subtle sway of the suit to reveal a _very_ usable gun. Then, once hooded the male was in sight, with a wide smile and casual face, an elbow leaned on the stool only inches apart from as orange eyes turned to look at the other.

His target ever unresponsive, doing his best to _ignore _but with a figure so close, even the chocolate gaze lowly turned to notice his new companion.

Except, when it did;

“!!”

Oh, how he lapped up that reaction. _Delicious._

“I’m diggin’ the new look. Better than the one in the hospital,”

His target just averted that stern brown look, falsely focusing on the unaware cashier and quietly humming back.

“I want nothing to do with you,”

Voice murmured in the silence as all action was kept silent, _subtle. _It was obvious Judai was trying to keep the entire thing quiet, out of everyone’s eyes and ears. And the other played along; _for now. _

“Oh, I know,” Orange watched the other shift, preparing to trail behind as whatever business at the cashier was finished and their location would seemingly move. “But I want to do with you,”

But before they got anywhere, before Judai even started to move away, there was mute silence for a few moments. Just those alert eyes staring up at the equally intimidating orange, whose face wore a powerful, smirking expression. Tension radiated between the two, emotion successfully hidden from all but one another.

However, Johan saw through it all; even if that face sharply pierced all hatred towards him, no matter how hard one tried, behind that look stood something else. Behind all that intensity stood _fear. _Like all the others, the brunette was no exception. He feared as many other did, and unfortunately for him, the monster _knew that. _

Except... This wasn’t their first time, and Judai Yuki wasn’t just a _casual in the bank,_ either.

A _click _and the bomb hit the ground; sudden smoke enveloping the air between them enough for the hooded male sprint out of reach as sirens rang through the hall and the mist extended. 

“—Fucker!”

Johan yelled stepping out of the gas, eyes darting around to inspect every sudden happening. Screams, shouts, even the fire alarm was triggered function with the other, but Judai nowhere in sight.

“If he leaves the building, you _better _display him to me like it’s my damn sweet-sixteen!”

Voice lowly shouted into the neck of the shirt as now the entire situation escalated for the…

_Better._

Any other way would have been too casual; - _too boring. _Hunting for the prey was always the more exciting. And if their previous encounters were anything to go by, it was how the brown-haired male preferred it too.

_“Have we permission to shoot--” _

“NO! You shoot him and I’ll fucking decapitate every last one you!” 

The frightened men and women were shoved out of way as feet frantically ran for the exit of the area, yelling to his own men that no matter _how many fucking times _they’ve done this, seemed clueless as ever.

But thoughts didn’t have much time to stay on that, the issue causing more mayhem in the moment than everything else. A ringing bank only meant one thing; _cops would be here soon. _And despite the reputation, they would ultimately ruin the opportunity of the point’s entire plan.

He had to think fast.

Running at the end of the hall, he was back to the mass entrance with the exit that now had people crouched and hidden behind stools and whatever else. And _still that guy was nowhere in si—_

_“East front!” _

A voice through the transceiver spoke and the male immediately turned to the see. Amidst the crowd and everything else, a running pair of brown strands was spotted as Judai was chased after almost instantly. Those predator orange eyes found the target and wouldn’t let go even for a blink. The brunette could only glance back once trailing footsteps were heard, and confirm the presence behind him, within one mistake, would be catching up _fast. _

However, instead of aiming towards the bank exit, he led them both towards the rooftop, climbing the stairs effortlessly as pure adrenaline was making his two feet move and reaching another of the same, large hallways with only difference being another batch of people. They all hid, cried, motionless behind any larger object, but chocolate eyes had no time to even pay attention to anything other than scanning of the room, inhaling deep breaths, and figuring out where to go.

Dancing from left to right with gritted teeth and a rushed state, feet made step for another sprint—

“No you don’t!”

Before he succeeded movement, at a sudden shout Judai glanced behind and saw what would ultimately be his downfall. An ongoing run towards him, Johan jumped a distance and successfully tackled the other down with heavy force, causing both land harshly on the floor with assaults and attacks happening in between.

He sat on top of his target, knees keeping legs in place and hands swiftly blocking the ongoing struggle. Punches, kicks, everything that the brunette could do to overpower his chaser, but it all came with equal trained standing as the said one was acknowledgeable in combat strategies and fights.

For one second, that satisfied smirk sneered, and for the other, the captured figure slammed their heads against each other with brute force, forcing the two figures to momentarily loosen their grasps.

“—Fucking hell!”

Another curse flew out as Johan momentarily put a hand over his forehead, shifting to properly pin the other down and _keep _him down with firm and muscled arms. Though he was the only one to talk as the other underneath kept silent, all sound being the catching of breath from the running as even the bank alarms were muted in their showdown.

“You _never _make this fucking easy, do you…”

The frowning expression glared daggers at him.

“Shut up. You deserve all of it, don’t even try to play nice,”

For the first time, Judai spoke back, his captor only laughing out loud in the bank's chaotic state; finding the _sweet talk _so, so amusing.

“You’d think I’d be a criminal if I did?!” The chuckling insanity on his face shifted each grimace, one more crazed than the other. “Don’t call _me _a piece of shit when you’re the same filth I am! Killing, _living,” _One hand went up to mock one a many victim’s faces. “Though I admit, you might even be more fucked than even I if that hospital shit is true,”

For the split second of freedom, an attempt of reigning free out of the shoved grasp happened, but Johan quickly pinned the shoulder back.

“Don’t even_ fucking _try,”

His target flinched at the impact, re-opening the chocolate brown eyes with all hatred of the moment as he remained powerless. Judai's voice desperately fought.

“What do you even want?!”

“Ah… You know fully well what I want,”

Footsteps in the distance began echoing closer, doors barged through one after the other. It was only a matter of seconds time, Johan knew;

“Or rather, _who,” _

Last of the obstacles swung open with armed men and SWAT teams barging through, all guns and weapons pointed at the two men laying in the center of the room. They heard. _He _heard the infamous _‘Drop your weapons and don’t move!’ _phase from many movies. The heroic cops coming thinking they were going to save the day and be the hero of their story.

And he grinned. Wider and wider until the sanity left that stern face and orange eyes glowed in the room. All of it, so ever laughable_. _

But then… This was no movie, and _this _wasn’t their story, was it?

“It took me a LONG while, all the running and bullshit you made me do--! Hadn't you missed me?!”

Voice broke more each sound, even the pinned brunette struggling to get away out of newfound fear. _He _was this psychopath’s target, and whatever the intention, Judai knew he didn't want to face it.

"But all of that crap's over… And I can get that smug piece of shit out of you again! Come on, get out, GET OUT!"

There was _nothing. _Fingers dug deep into the shoulder blades, shaking the other down violently until Judai winced at the pain. But no reality came to the other. 

_“It’s tiME TO WAkE uP–“_

_Finalization: Via further investigation, subject’s illness has been shown act up most commonly in relation when exposed to an ancient title of a long-forgotten knightly entity. If intended change of the disorder must be initiated on the patient, “he” will respond to the name of “Haou”. Please be cautious as we've still no knowledge of what happens to the original persona._

** **

** _“-Haou,”_ **

“--!!”

The trigger caused a jolt of shock in Judai, expression fading into a blank one as unfocused eyes lost their vision, closing with one blink.

And when they opened, an illuminating golden change of their color locked eyes with orange; Johan’s expression getting excited the more dripping of that, that _trigger _left his mouth, and with newfound strength had the brunette overpowered the force keeping his form down, unlocking his arm and landing a fierce punch on the other’s face.

It sent Johan flying backwards, letting go of his grasp fully as even the position was no longer on top. He was pushed to the side a distance, enough for the figure beneath crawl from under him and get on his knees, preparing to stand up.

“…If I get punched one more time today--!”

_“Don’t move or we’ll shoot!” _

While he processed the future bruising from the attack, golden eyes already scanned, noted, and counted every possible outcome they would.

“For fuck—” 

And the bluenette _wished _he didn’t know what was coming. He exhaled with one sentence before it happened;

“Here we go again…”

With a warning trigger of fingers, gas enveloped the room, aimed to obscure the vision of trained policemen and give the brown-haired male a moment of escape. And he did; moving the second guns had no way of aiming, further onto the rooftop. Orange eyes just watched the route through the misty air, reaching to contact his men before anything else.

“Deal with the cops,”

An order went through the small microphone, another voice through confirming his command as he repositioned the black sunglasses. He turned to the door Haou was seen ran through. A warning shot nearby alarmed his state that the men were indeed recovering from the distraction and he shouldn’t waste anymore time.

Feet took to running.

One floor above and he was already at the rooftop, passing the last door that held fresh air behind it. Unfortunately, fresh air _was _the only thing there, and his target once again, a lost cause to be found. Steps slowed down to inspect thoroughly, eyes searching behind every corner in a short time.

Maybe his fellow… '_corporate' _was as stealthy in training as him, but he’d spot that trail of brown hair anywhere.

“You a fan of cardio?” Voice lousily exclaimed. “Because _I’m _not and you made me run your fair share of bullshit today,”

His complaint was left in the air silent, although, even to Johan’s surprise, the brunette casually stepped out of his hiding spot, with cold face and fierce look. It made his form stop too.

“Pathetic,”

And he laughed at the sole statement.

“I’m sure a night with you would fix my stamina back up,”

A sly wink was thrown towards the blank face but along with the offer, it was cruelly ignored.

“You’ve other plans for the night,”

The latter spoke and the bluenette lifted an eyebrow at the sudden statement. While by all means the claim was wrong, there hid a reason behind the words.

It _always _did with _him. _

Haou took out a phone without even a move in his posture, keeping the lock of eyes unbreaking as his head only slightly shifted towards the cell. The pair of eyes followed; and in the moment, Johan’s own private cellphone rang.

“?—”

Hands reached for the pocket, glancing down at the screen that showed one dreadful thing;

INCOMING CALL:

MOM

“Are you fucking serious-?!” His _private_ phone, the one used for orders and numbers of criminals and locals alike. “You gave my mom my phone number-?!”

The surprise of the moment still present, orange eyes turned to look back, catching a sly, almost _pitying _smirk of that usually frowning face before Haou took to running.

_Again. _

“Hey--!”

And he would immediately follow. He _would._ But even the third round couldn’t be prioritized before doing one thing.

“Fucker…!”

A bastard he was. And a bastard he loved. Now, the time to chase down that said bastard came again, and the fancy boots turned to a sprint one more time as the call was engaged;

" ’Ey Mom!”

_“Hi sweetie!” _

Same thing, different route. Orange eyes caught sight of brown jumping across onto a lower building, and a deep breath was inhaled as preparation.

_“How are you? You haven’t called, I always worry about you so much, is everything okay?” _

_Jump. _Feet landed, balance steady but not _quite _and a shriek of panic enveloped the male as he hastily searched to grab onto something to remain steady.

“--Shit-!”

_“Johan Andersen! Language! We don’t hear for a week and the first thing you do is swear at your mother!” _

The bluenette exhaled once his form composed and feet found steady ground.

“Sorry, sorry! In a bit of a mess right now,”

Eyes quickly searched around for the continuation, spotting the other jumping and sliding a few poles and staircases down with ease. Each second the brunette proved further away, and as much as he hated to admit, it seemed proved futile to keep following the said route and his pace.

Not that that meant giving up in any way, shape, or form. It meant finding a _shortcut. _

_“What do you mean? What's happening?” _

He stepped closer to the railing, judging the distance and closely remembering the path Haou was running on before going behind a wall.

Now all he had to do was cut him off on the other side.

Easy enough.

“I’m chasing my boyfriend mom!”

_“Oh, honey! I’m so happy you found someone!”_

The voice over the phone sounded so happy. So, so genuinely excited and overjoyed for someone like him. She didn’t even know what her son did, who he _was _and all the murders he ordered each day, but then again, he really was a kind only a mother could love.

_And one more scum too. _

“Yeah!” 

He turned to the other side, preparing for another distanced jump on the rooftop to land on the needed side.

_"_ _When will I meet him? How about you two come over for dinner tonight?” _

With an effort and better reflexes this time, the bluenette safely landed, running up on the edge of the area where the said male was in sight. Still in a sprint with impressive vitality, lips smirked as his plan outsmarted the other. Only thing left to jump like a hovering predator and claim what’s his.

Clinging on the railing, making loud and heavy movements to quickly slide his way down; from one jump onto another, maneuvering with one hand with risk of dropping the phone that _almost _slipped his grasp, but the trained figure soon made it, just in time to drop onto the brunette that remained oblivious despite.

“—?!”

Haou exhaled a gasp of surprise as a sudden force of weight pinned him to the ground. Only a few pained seconds later, golden eyes glanced up, confirming his doubts.

“Caught you,”

Johan shifted, turning the other on his back as well as their position was now repeated from the bank. Safely keeping legs in place as he sat on top. Although this time, only one hand was used to keep the other two bound. And Haou could release from it, they _both _knew, but for now…

“Took your time with it, hadn’t you?”

“Sure have,”

The reply came, but the taller man let go of his phone on the ground, using the free hand to grab a hold of the other’s chin, lightly pulling it down and watching Haou let his mouth fall agape for him.

He only smiled before coming closer, bending his form upwards and planting his so, _so_ wanting lips onto the ones he cherished most. The ones that he knew, and loved, and wanted. The ones he was familiar with, no matter how long they had to stay away and pretend.

So he leaned in, kissing away all the longing and missing he’s held for the only one able to love him back, deepening their touch until that same pair embraced his emotions as well.

He wasn’t alone in the bizarre madness. His partner was in it too, in the chaotic _love _they held, sharing the same feelings and inviting him in what could only happen so rarely, hidden from everyone safe for the risk of danger.

But now, when they _could, _they did. Tongue collided with the other, and immediately they took to dancing together. To taste and feel each other back, to remember and nail that unique sample for a time they would be apart again. And then he licks, the heat, the heaving breath that arose in the smaller male and yearned for further touching. His lungs inhaling all of it with yearning, even with the other forcing his dominance away to bite down on his lip with eagerness; it all brought such _joy _in his heart that outrivaled any bloodlust and adrenaline throughout his life.

And then more kisses. More _wetness _and sloppy sounds. The silent little pecks voicing out their desires and saliva passing, marking each other over.

_“Johan? Sweetie, are you there?”_

Hand reached for the phone, using his teeth to drag the foreign lip upwards with him in one last play before making some space between faces.

“Hey mom, guess what,”

Gazes locked, the shining yellow glared him down. Missing, wanting, _not enough of that. _

Inviting.

_“What is it?”_

He could only smile at that cool expression staying cold, even now.

“We just kissed!”

_“Oh!” _

A lot of ‘aww’s’ and many other soft sounds came from the phone, the woman on the other side monologuing loving and motherly things Johan slowly shut out, as his mind failed to focus on anything but _his _love.

The one underneath, refusing to move save for the subtle grinding shifts wanting his attention back.

But unfortunately for the said _eager_ brunette, the other male was now stuck in a mother-induced call _he _initiated, although Haou had excuses ready on the tip of his tongue. Instead of that, his said _tongue _had other intentions as his hands swiftly slid out of the other’s grasp and around him, not wasting a second of pulling Johan closer down and sinking his teeth into the flesh; - full intent of leaving a bruise at the spot.

“—Ah, shi-!”

Voice cut itself before another colorful swear flew out and his mother would file a complaint. Though the gasp remained audible and it sent an obvious shiver with a jolt of ecstasy throughout his entire body, attention refocused on the call, enjoying the delightful lapping happening on his neck.

“…Anyway, yeah, we’ll be there for dinner,”

His mother exclaimed an all-too excited sound before she was given hurried goodbyes and _finally _released her son freedom away from parental nuisances; even for who _he _was.

“If she calls during me blowing you, it’s gonna be your responsibility,”

Johan exhaled a chuckle and Haou scoffed, turning his head at the side as a serious expression befell the face.

“The cops,”

“Always gotta be a mood killer with this, eh?”

The bluenette lousily stated, clear disappointment in his voice as his body shifted to move away and stand. The other followed no soon after.

“Guess we part ways for now,” Orange eyes looked at the distance of the siren, his usual face coming back as choice was no longer an option. “See you tonight?”

He looked back one last time to confirm, and Haou simply nodded before turning to an alleyway in a jog, leaving the other on his own once more. Following that beautiful figure until he was no longer visible, Johan turned back to the nearing sounds, letting a low exhale and reaching for his pocket;

A _click_ of the lighter to fuel the cigarette lit, fingers adjusted his sunglasses back in their place and the mafia leader; - Johan Andersen stood his ground, about to put his massive reputation, power, and control against the politics once more.

“Come on then,”

* * *

Mafia boss, secret world leader, _a damn mythical dragon _he could be and _none _of it would matter when one ruled stayed true no matter what;

You make dinner plans with your parent and you were _locked _into them. Serial killer, psychopath, bringing an escaped hospital patient that held equal criminal records. Ms. Andersen was having _none _of it as both males respectfully came to the invitation. Not that she knew either. At least that part, Johan made sure always stayed the same. No matter who he was, he was a being that loved his mother as well.

“I’m very pleased to meet you dear! I’m Johan’s mother, as I hoped he introduced me a little bit before,”

The blank expression simply nodded, taking the offered hand and doing the greetings as one would. Definitely not mentioning his _introduction _to her being an illegal breaking of privacy in search of a family number. 

“Haou,”

“Haou,” Her voice mused after him. “I’m very glad you came tonight! I made my son’s favorite for this occasion, so I hope you’ll like it as well!”

The brunette’s gaze followed her introduction to food; even what she spoke of. Though somewhat curious, golden eyes subtly changed their view to the other, who was uncharacteristically quiet as well. Their eyes met once again, and Johan only meekly smiled at him. Not a cool, sadistic, or even sly one. Just a regular and warm smile that was letting his mother do the talking instead of him.

No leadership, no nothing. The face showed a true youngful male in his mid twenties, living normally in the moment; _doing what partners did, in love. _

The other saw and did the one thing fitting. In a quick and almost lost moment, Haou smiled back.

“Homemade pie! Dig in!”

She smiled too; overjoyed in fact, as a mother would be. Lightning up a conversation about their meeting, their life, peculiarities of their relationship. All of which were answered truthfully; - _as true as it can get._ A bit of this and that, parts excluded, some added. The replies satisfying enough as their meal went on and a calm moment of life was allowed happen.

“Need to piss,”

Some moments of solemnity remained before a voice cut the somewhat sentimental moment out, a crude sentence diverging their attention.

“Language!”

“Sorry!”

Both figures watched Johan leave for the room upstairs and presumably enter the bathroom, the remaining male absentmindedly staring at the last bits of his food.

“Is the pie good?”

* * *

A splash of water hit the soft expression as strands of teal hair swayed around, some getting wet in the act as well. Hands reached for the towel, drying the water off as the male proceeded to step out of the bathroom and head back downstairs. Step after step, feet lazily walked the short path, but upon closer arrival, orange eyes noticed two crucial things;

“Where’d he go?”

Johan stopped at the table, turning to his mother that was cleaning up the food.

“Oh, Haou? He said he had some things to attend and left. Such a short stay, too…” Her voice drifted off, finalizing the cleaning before voicing another question. “I thought you two talked it over?”

However, Johan only kept quiet, seemingly lost in the thought of the moment. He dug his hand through the messy blue hair strands, exhaling a loud sigh with a somewhat unreadable expression.

“So he has…”

The male walked over to the hanger, grabbing his jacket and checking preparations; keys, cards, _guns. _

“Where are you going? Leaving so soon too?”

“After him,” A stern reply given, outfit buttoning back up and the bluenette turned back to face his mother. “Can’t have him leave without even finishing your great pie, now can I?”

“Oh sweetie…”

Her soft expression mellowed down to laughter, eyes watching the other reach for the exit.

“Promise I’ll call you!”

“You better!”

With a wave of his hand, Johan stepped outside, leaving his mother live a safe and happy life; - free of danger, of _him. _She would be fine. They would _both_ be fine. Maybe it was difficult, but with enough effort, even Johan Andersen could have a happy family and love.

It was hard, but not impossible. Most of the time it was a wild goose chase, but when it wasn’t… _Those_ were the moments he lived for. The calm before and after the constant storms. Just a glimpse of those soothing minutes where he had _everything. _The warmth and the love. Of his one, not-so-big and _definitely_ a debate on _'happy'_ part, but family nonetheless.

Just them.

One day he would catch that goose and cut his wings off, _ground_ him to the ground permanently. But for now, as long as raw power wielded in his hand and threat coursed around every corner;

For now, as long as they lived lives of criminals and thieves…

“Fucker. Left me dry too,” 

It would all be one, big, endless pursuit.


End file.
